Bakugan Battle Brawlers: The Side Story
by CyberTechWereWolf
Summary: A normal kid with a passion to become a battle brawler will he get his wish? maybe because he meets a strange bakugan never before seen, this bakugan seems to be really aggressive and angry, why? find out here.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Unknown Hyperspace**

A white dragon floats in a giant orb. Lightning is struck out of the large orb. A smaller orb is formed by the lightning. An old man with green hair grabs the orb; he holds a can in one hand and the orb in the other. "Finally, the Silent Orb is complete, now all the bakugan will bow down to me," the man says.

**Meanwhile, in the Doom Dimension:**

A dark place holds a bunch of stone bakugan. A green orb floats out of a Juggernoid. More different colored orbs float out of different bakugan and then floated to the center of the Doom Dimension and formed a giant green orb. The orb breaks forming a dragon like bakugan witch fly's out of the Doom Dimension.

**Meanwhile, on Earth:**

"No way," a voice says "I wasn't making fun of you guys." "Admit it punk, you were making fun of the way I battle," another voice said "right akira" the kid turned to another kid next to him "That's what I heard Shuji," Akira "what's your problem kid." "Nothing I just like bakugan." The kid said (the kid has brown boots, brown shorts, brown sleeveless jacket, green shirt, green eyes, black spiky hair.) "Yeah well so do I and now I'm going to show how it's played." Shuji said. "But I'm new to bakugan I don't even know all the rules yet." The kid said. Shuji says "Well your about to learn the hard way." "Teach him a lesson Shuji" Akira said. Afoot stomps "Back off Shuji." A voice calls out. **IT'S DAN KUSO! **"What Dan this is none of your business." Shuji said. "Hey kid need some help?" Dan asked. The kid said "Wow! Dan, from the battle brawlers, you're all over the web. I'm CJ." "Nice to meet you," Dan said, "so need some help?" "Are you kidding? That would be awesome!" CJ said. "Great! And if you're lucky I might not even charge ya. Haha." "Field Open" Shuji and CJ said. Dan told CJ how to play then they started. CJ went first. "Gate card set!" they both said. The field cards flew to the middle of the field they grew and glowed the colors of their attributes (CJ: ventus/green, Shuji: Subterra/brown.) "Bakugan Brawl!" CJ said, "Serpinoid Stand!" he finished. A giant green snake like creature formed on the gate card. Shuji's turn, he says "Bakugan Brawl! Juggernoid stand!" A giant turtle like creature formed on the same gate as the Serpinoid. "Gate card open!" CJ yelled, "Lightning Gate!" Juggernoid G's=250. Serpinoid G's=370. Serpinoid wins. "YES!" CJ yelled, "Gate card set." The gate card set in the middle of the field. "Bakugan Brawl! Saurus Stand!" a giant dinosaur creature formed on CJ's gate card. Shuji's turn but we he threw he missed the gate card. "No!" Shuji said. CJ's Turn "Bakugan Brawl! Juggernoid Stand!" the same creature Shuji threw was on the gate card. "Double Stand" CJ said. Shuji's turn, "Bakugan Brawl!" he said. "Saurus stand" the dino bakugan landed on his gate card. what will happen find out in the next chapter of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: The Lost Story. End.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**On Earth…in the middle of a battle between CJ and Shuji**

Last turn Shuji threw down a Saurus: CJ's turn "Bakugan Brawl! Saurus Stand!" Saurus vs. Saurus. "Gate card open!" Shuji said, "Character card…Saurus" Saurus (Ventus) G's=540 Saurus (Subterra) G's=280 "Ability card activate…Stuck" Shuji said. Saurus (Subterra) G's=330. "Ability card activate…Saurus glow" CJ said. Saurus (Ventus) G's=1080. Saurus wins. CJ wins the battle.

**Out of the field at the park**

"What how did you beat my brother?" Akira asked "This isn't finished CJ…Just wait until' the tournament Haha, you'll be sorry," he said, then he ran off with Akira saying, "and he didn't beat me Akira, I…I let him win." "Sure you did" Akira said sarcastically. "Wow you beat him that was awesome...for a newbie" Dan said. "Yeah but if I want to get good I need a wicked Bakugan like Drago." CJ said. "Yeah I see what you mean," He said looking at his Dragoniod that was on his shoulder, "it's great to have a tight relationship with your bakugan," Dan said, "and if you get one you could win that tournament Shuji was talking about." "Yeah…oh no I just realized," CJ said, "isn't there a Bakugan store around here?" CJ asked. "Yep, hey kid I gotta go home I'll catch up with you at the tourney, See ya kid…and good luck." Dan said waving to him.

**Bakugan Store**

"Wow this bakugan is awesome! I want one just like it" CJ said "Hi, can I help you" a girls voice said. "Wow Alice!" CJ said. "Do you know me?" Alice asked. "Well not really but I see talking to the other battle brawlers all the time." CJ said. "You really love bakugan don't you? I see you looking almost every day." Alice said. "Hey you work here right? How can I buy bakugan here?" CJ asked. "Well you know the Point you've been earning in battles? Well you can use those and exchange them for bakugan, cards, and upgrades at this shop." Alice said. "Okay so I'll find someone in the park to battle, and I'll be back." CJ said "Go ahead, I'll be waiting." Alice said.

**Back at the park**

CJ walks down stairs that lead to the park. "*sigh* I'll be a battle brawler…some day." CJ said. There was a bright green flash. "What the-? How the-? Whoa!" CJ screamed. A bakugan fell on the ground…there was green specks floating everywhere. CJ looks down, "What the-? A bakugan, Wow!" He said. The bakugan opened. "Where am I?" The bakugan asked in a deep voice, but not too deep. "Umm, Planet Earth" CJ responded "Not in Vestroia then?" He asked. "Who…who are you?" CJ asked. "I am 'Leonidas '." Leonidas said. "Hey, do you want to partner with me, I bet we can beat anyone." CJ asked. "if I partner with 'you' I will have the chance to defeat other bakugan?" Leonidas asked. "Yeah, well beat em' all." Will Leo say yes find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Back in the park when CJ asked the mysterious bakugan Leonidas if he will partner up with him**

"Hmm, I feel I will only release my true powers in these bakugan battles." Leonidas said. Was that a yes? Yeah! Welcome partner, I'm CJ." CJ said.

**Meanwhile in CJ's room**

"How do you like my Gloves Leo?" CJ asked wearing Gloves similar to Shun Kazami. "Leo?" Leo asked. "Yep that's your nickname buddy," CJ said, "so back to the subject, how do you like my gloves Leo." CJ asked Leo…again. "Umm there good." Leo responded. "Great," CJ said "so let me check my ranking," CJ said, "998! Man that stinks. Well I could probably get better at the Neo Challengers Tournament." CJ finished "Yes and I will help you get to 1st place, because I will crush all bakugan who try to defeat you." Leo said in an angry voice. "Hey chill out Leo, you sound like you hate every single bakugan, well we should probably get to the NCT Leo." CJ said "Right, let's go."

**The Neo Challengers Tournament (NCT) (waiting room)**

"Man my first tourney talk about competition, Runo and Marucho are enterned." CJ said Nervously. "Hmm...there just names to me, I will crush them." Leo said. "Hey, you sound angry, whats the deal? Its like you hate every Bakugan or something." CJ said. "I'm not angry I just do fear weak humans." Leo responded. "Chill out, Leo. Your freaking me out." CJ said. "As you say 'let's battle'. Hmm" Leo said, shaking around. CJ reaches for Leonidas but hesitates, then he grabs him looks him then clenches him in his hand. see what happens next in chapter four.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**Neo Challengers (Vs)**

CJ defeats Shuji and Runo is up next. "Ready Runo?" CJ said "I couldn't be more ready" Runo replied "*Great, this will be the perfect opportunity to unleash my true power*" Leo said in his mind. "Field open!" they both said. "Gate card set" they both said. "Bakugan Brawl!" CJ said "Ravenoid stand". A giant raven like creature formed on his gate card. "Bakugan Brawl!" Runo said, "Terrorclaw Stand!" she finished. A giant crab creature formed on her gate card same as Ravenoid. "Gate card open!" CJ yelled, "Lightning gate!" He yelled..again. +240 G's, Ravenoid G's=660, +180 Terrorclaw G's=490 "Ability card activate A Hand Up!" Runo yelled. +50 G's Terrorclaw G's=540. Ravenoid wins. "Bakugan Brawl!" CJ yelled, "Ravenoid stand!" "Bakugan Brawl!" Runo yelled. She missed. "Dang it!" She yelled. "Bakugan Brawl!" CJ yelled "Falconeer Stand!, Double Stand!" CJ yelled as the falcon like bakugan formed. (Runo wins:0 CJ wins:2) "Bakugan Brawl" she said, "Tigrerra Stand" She said as she Tigrerra stood on Runo's gate card. "Ability card activate!, Ventus Storm which does two things increase Ventus bakugan by 250 G's or it Switches out gate cards so i switch your gate card with this one, Gate card set!" CJ yelled, "Ready Leo? Bakugan Brawl!, Leonidas stand!" The dragon like bakugan formed. "Gate card open!" CJ yelled, "Character card Leonidas, which increases hid G's by 280." Leonidas G's=950 "Ability card activate...Crystal Fang!" Runo said. +80 G's Tigrerra G's=420 "Oh no thats still not enough."Runo said. "Hmm, alright my turn to activate a card. Ability card activate...Alpha Blaster!" CJ said. +200 G's Leonidas G's=1150 Leonidas wins (Runo wins:0 CJ wins:3 CJ wins) "Alright we win! thats our skills talking Runo!" "Aww man! I lost!" Runo complained.

next time on Bakugan Battle Brawlers:The Side Story (Chapter 5) CJ Battles Marucho and after CJ wins Leonidas hurts Preyas and Marucho and Runo get suspicious on how aggressive Leo is and that no one has even heard of that bakugan afterwords CJ and Dan Team up and go to the Supreme Tag Team Tournament and they meat the members of the Masquerade Group and they get to battle Billy, Komba, Chan Lee, and Julio and then they get to battle Runo and Marucho together will they get the Aquos Crest? Find out in Chapter 5.


End file.
